


Hiding Something

by dorkyduckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: Weiss Schnee was a lot of things. She was cold, bossy, judgemental, and overall not the nicest person on Remnant. She was not stupid nor oblivious, though. Many people believed she missed things because she was so concerned with herself, but Weiss Schnee doesn’t miss things. It would not be prudent to miss things. She knew something was up.Ruby Rose was cheating on her.





	Hiding Something

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write as much for White Rose as they deserve but I did write this for the little sister I never had, Bille. She's amazing and I love her lots. I was happy to write this for her for her birthday ages ago. Hope y'all enjoy. Actually edited I think?
> 
> -JJ

Weiss Schnee was a lot of things. She was cold, bossy, judgemental, and overall not the nicest person on Remnant. She was not stupid nor oblivious, though. Many people believed she missed things because she was so concerned with herself, but Weiss Schnee doesn’t miss things. It would not be prudent to miss things. She knew something was up.

 

Ruby Rose was cheating on her. 

 

The partners had been dating nearly three years. Weiss was happy too, the happiest she’d ever been in her life. However, recently Ruby’s behavior has been odd. Well, more odd than usual. Her girlfriend had been taking more solo jobs, spending more time out of the house, and coming home sporadically. She spent more nights out of their bed than in. All signs pointed to a reality Weiss didn’t know if she wanted to face. 

 

Cheating was not new in the Schnee family, though most of those being cheated on remained willfully ignorant of the truth. Her own mother had done so with her father. It was not something you talked about or acknowledged. Weiss didn’t want to be like that, she was better than that. At least so she thought.

 

Weiss was playing dumb.

 

“Alright Weiss, I’m off,” Ruby hefted her scythe onto her shoulder. The dark haired girl was already at the door, and Weiss had walked out of the kitchen to see her off. This was the third time this week she’d left for a solo hunt.

 

“When will you be home?” Weiss asked.

 

“Before dinner, hopefully,” Ruby shrugged. Weiss took this to mean she wasn’t really sure, and most likely would not be home until much later. Often, she returned after Weiss had gone to bed. 

 

“Alright, be safe. I love you,” Weiss smiled, trying to hide her doubts. 

 

“I will, love you too!” Ruby grinned before hurrying out. She didn’t even kiss Weiss goodbye. Weiss brought her hands to her chest and took a deep shuddering breath. Feelings threatened to overwhelm her, but she forced them down, moving to begin cleaning the cluttered home.

 

Cleaning helped. It kept her mind off things and let her get lost in something else. Ruby wasn’t really around as much to clutter the house, but Weiss cleaned anyway. The house was nearly spotless. 

 

Her scroll caught her attention though as she was washing dishes. Picking it up she answered, tucking it between her ear and shoulder. She didn’t know why Yang was calling, but she knew better than to ignore her. 

 

“Hey Weissicle!” Yang greeted. 

 

“Hello, Yang,” Weiss returned the greeting, rolling her eyes, “What prompts your call?”

 

“I was wondering if you could tell my girlfriend to answer her freaking scroll,” Yang huffed. Weiss frowned in confusion.

 

“Why would I tell Blake to answer her scroll? I don’t even know where she is,” Weiss was confused. 

 

“You mean she’s not at your place? That’s weird. She said she was going to hang with Ruby at your place,” Yang said, and Weiss could hear confusion in her voice. 

 

“Ruby just left on a solo hunt. She’s been going on quite a few lately,” Weiss put down the dishes she was still trying to clean. Her chest constricted tightly. The other side of the line was quiet for a long moment. 

 

“Really? How lately?” Yang asked.

 

“Every day this week,” Weiss took the scroll in her hand and walked to sit in the living room. She’d hate for her legs to go out. 

 

“Did you know she was here yesterday?” Yang said, the tone in her voice like nothing Weiss had heard before. 

 

“Of course I did,” Weiss lied, though she knew it was unconvincing, “I should get going Yang, there’s still plenty to clean,” Weiss wanted to get off the scroll. She didn’t want Ruby’s lies confronting her.

 

“You knew she was lying,” Yang accused.

 

“Goodbye Yang,” Weiss hung up and stood once again, going about cleaning the rest of the house. Cleaning always took her mind off things. Even things that were threatening to spill over. Being a Schnee meant she was a master at burying feelings and turning the other cheek.

 

When dinner came around, Ruby was not home and yet again Weiss ate alone. It wasn’t the first time she had done so. The quiet of the house rung in her ears as she ate. She rarely bothered to make Ruby a plate anymore; her girlfriend often left the plates untouched and cold, not even bothering to heat them up and eat.

 

At bedtime, Weiss crawled into the cold bed, pulling the blanket over her. Night brought the tears she’d been fighting all day, and she had to bury her face in the pillow. 

 

* * *

The next morning, Ruby was snoring softly beside her and hogging most of the blankets. Carefully, Weiss got out of bed so as not to wake her. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast, not even glancing back at her girlfriend.

 

About an hour later, Ruby came out of the bedroom, yawning. Weiss was sitting at their kitchen table with her laptop and a cup of coffee. Ruby rubbed sleepily at her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Weiss’ head.

 

“Morning!” She chirped, hopping up on the counter so she could get a mug and pouring coffee into it. 

 

“Morning,” Weiss mumbled. Her eyes were still on the screen scanning along screen. 

 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” Ruby asked. She took a sip from her coffee, causing her to pull a face. Reaching over, she picked up the sugar and dumped a bunch in her mug. 

 

“Work for the company,” Weiss said absently. Maybe she was giving Ruby a bit of a cold shoulder, but it had become much harder to turn the other cheek. She loved Ruby so much. They’d once been so good. 

 

_ “C’mon Weissy! It’ll be fun,” Ruby smiled. Weiss couldn’t help but smile too, because Ruby’s was so contagious. Her smile was like looking at the sun, and it filled Weiss with so much warmth. _

 

_ “You say that, but your idea of fun often seems dangerous,” Weiss teased.  _

 

_ “Oh, that was one time!” Ruby protested, a pout on her face. Weiss leaned forward and kissed her pout. _

 

_ “Alright, I’ll go with you to the amusement park,” Weiss relented. Ruby squealed happily and threw her arms around Weiss’ neck, kissing her.  _

 

_ “Yay! Just wait, it’s going to be so much fun,” Ruby assured her, grinning wider than Weiss thought possible. Weiss didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky. What had she done to deserve Ruby as more than just a friend? _

 

“-ssssssssssssssss, Weissssssssss. Earth to Weiss, are you listening?” Ruby’s voice snapped her out of the memory, and Weiss finally looked up. 

 

“What?” Weiss asked. She hadn’t realized Ruby was still talking to her.

 

“I asked if you wanted to go out this weekend,” Ruby giggled, “But you must be really into your work because you weren’t listening.”

 

“Out this weekend?” Weiss furrowed her brows. 

 

“Yeah! We haven’t had a real date in ages,” Ruby nodded.

 

“Aren’t you busy?” Weiss was not convinced. Ruby hadn’t taken a weekend off “hunting” in almost a month. 

 

“Why would I be busy?” Ruby frowned. 

 

“Because you’re  _ always _ busy lately, Ruby,” Weiss reminded her. Ruby kept frowning and took a sip from her mug. Weiss turned back to her screen. Her hand gripped onto her own mug for something to ground her. The thoughts returned, swimming around in her head. When had she stopped being enough?

 

“I’m sorry,” Ruby said after a long moment of silence. 

 

“It’s alright, I know you’re busy with your hunting off on your  _ own _ ,” Weiss didn’t mean for the bitterness in her tone to be so obvious, but judging by the startled look on Ruby’s face, it was. She also hadn’t meant for it to come out sarcastic.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Ruby looked at Weiss in the way she did when she was trying to figure someone out. It had never been her strong suit. 

 

“Nothing,” Weiss sighed, keeping her eyes on her laptop.

 

“Weiss, is there something wrong?” Ruby prodded. Weiss planted her hands on the table and pushed hard, moving the chair back with a loud screech. She stood and turned her back on Ruby.

 

“No,” Weiss’ answer was curt as she walked towards the living room. Ruby slid off the counter and followed her, a worried expression on her face.

 

“Weiss, you can tell me if something’s wrong,” Ruby assured her, “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. I promise that’ll change.”

 

“Oh, did you get bored with them,  _ too? _ ” Weiss snapped. Immediately, her hands clapped over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that.

 

“What?” Ruby just looked confused. It just made Weiss mad.

 

“Don’t play dumb, that’s  _ my _ job. Whoever it is you’re cheating on me with. Did you get tired of them, too? Or did you finally get worried I would find out? Or dust forbid it’s Blake, did Yang find out?” Weiss yelled. Her face was wet, and she realized she’d started crying. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to face Ruby. She couldn’t stand it if she kept lying or if she admitted to it.

 

A long moment passed in complete silence before Weiss heard the sound of Ruby padding forward. She felt her girlfriend right in front of her as she cried, not wanting to lift her head. Ruby tugged Weiss’ hands away from face, holding them in her hands. The tears streamed down her cheeks easily, and tears were running down Ruby’s face as well. It made Weiss’ heart clench.

 

“Weiss, do you really think I’ve been cheating on you?” Ruby asked softly; her voice breaking, and a sad look on her face. Weiss could only nod mutely.

 

“Oh Weiss. I promise, I could never cheat on you. Never. I would never do that to you. I love you more than anyone else on this planet. You’re my partner,” She pulled Weiss into her arms and stroked her hair. 

 

“You haven’t been around much, and you’ve been lying about things,” Weiss tried to keep her accusation steady, but it wavered. Ruby pulled away and shoved her hand into her pocket. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I-I thought it would be for the best. I missed you a lot, but I kept telling myself it would be worth it,” Ruby sighed, pulling something out of her pocket, “Blake and I had the same kind of idea, so we were planning together. That’s why we were being so super secret. We  _ were _ going on hunts together to make some extra lien,” With that, she dropped down to one knee and presented a velvet box, which she flipped open. 

 

“I had planned to do this way better, and I promise you’ll get a romantic proposal, but I can’t hide this from you anymore. Not with you thinking I’m cheating on you. I love you, Weiss, and I wanna be your wife. Will you marry me?”   
  
“Oh dust,” Weiss gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth as she looked down at the beautiful ring presented to her, “Yes, yes I will!” The tears kept flowing as Ruby slid the ring onto Weiss’ left ring finger. Weiss yanked her up and into her arms, kissing her fiercely. 

 

“I love you, Weiss. I promise I would never cheat on you, and I’m super sorry I hurt you,” Ruby pressed her forehead to Weiss’. 

 

“You’re such a dolt,” Weiss sniffled, smiling slightly.

 

“I know,” Ruby smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> @dorkyduckling on Tumblr


End file.
